Beast Realm
Yuanren (獣世 (ユアンラン), Yuanren; Japanese for "Beast World"), also referred to as the Beast Realm, the Animal Realm, or the Torrential Lands, is the dimension in which yōkai usually reside. It is an afterlife for that have committed sins during their life deserving of punishment in lieu of Hell.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 13 It can be physically entered through the use of naturally-occurring gates located in highly untouched areas of nature in . Overview It is considered a violation for humans to tread onto Yuanren unless they were sent there as a form of punishment, and for those that go there otherwise, they are susceptible to a phenomena known as the "Call of the Beast" (獣の召命, Kemono no Shōmei). Those that were not sentence to Yuanren and find their way there through an alternative manner find themselves influenced by the forces that bind Yuanren together, starting a process that will eventually transform the trespasser into a beast or animal of some kind. Those with a particular animalistic lineage, such as that of that possesses a wolf heritage or whom possesses a heritage, are immune to the effects. It is possible for trespassers to resist this call through significant willpower and mental fortitude, allowing some to reside within Yuanren for potentially years, even decades or centuries, but their destiny is to one day become a beast if they opt to remain in this world. History Territories The entirety of Yuanren is split into seven territories that are each ruled by a Beast King (怪獣王, Kaijū'ō; Japanese for "Monster King"). Among these regions, different clans and families of particular species, such as the or , are historically known to belong to one of these territories, and as such, become part of the region belonging to that Beast King. The only exception to this appears to be the , which reside in their own smaller territories scattered throughout Yuanren and do not yield to the authority of the Beast Kings. Unnamed Territory :Claimed by Seireitou The name of this territory is currently unknown. It is populated by the and , among many other clans. Its Beast King is noted as being a , a powerful clan of dog spirits, whom is followed by two trusted advisers from the same clan. Unnamed Territory :Claimed by Hibridragon Unnamed Territory :Claimed by ShonenChicoBoy Unnamed Territory :Claimed by Nixie the Bloody Pixie Unnamed Territory :Claimed by Ash9876 Unnamed Territory Shambhala ( , Shanbara; lit. "Lands of the Seamless Heavens Uniting All Creation") is the last known of the seven major territories in the Yuanren; what makes this one unique is that it's very expansive in terms of the areas used to make it habitable, covering the heavens, lands, and sea — exploring areas one wouldn't think to live in, and it serves as a "safe haven" for minor creatures and those who are considered to be outcast from their kind. In a sense, it serves as a form of unification between races — living together in harmony for the prospect of a better future. It's considered one of the most serene environments in the Yuanren, to the point it has a god-like air to it. It's Beast King is Fucanglong — an ancient wisdom-seeking Life Dragon that's a member of the Arakami Troupe for the sole purpose of exploring more of the world around him; through his influence, Shambhala serves as their interim home base as they wander the Reikai, completing the tasks of their employers. Unnamed Territory :Claimed by Shoshiki References Behind the Scenes While briefly mentioned in the manga, the author of this page seeks to further elaborate on this concept. In doing so, while certain aspects from the Buddhist interpretation of the six realms of desire will be applied, the author(s) will also be taking several personal liberties. According to , the name of this realm is from the "ancient language" of the original natives of Yuanren.